Aquatilis Caverna
Aquatilis Caverna is an enormous aquatic metaroom for Creatures 3 and Docking Station. Featuring a plethora of new critters and plants, your aquatic Creatures will never be bored or hungry. A full download mirror with all patches and an installation tutorial is now available here. Story According to ancient scribings on the outer caverns, Aquatilis Caverna was created by an ancient race of beings, not unlike the Shee (who are relatively young in comparison). Some say the Ancients will return to claim that which is theirs, and others say that they left to pursue some mysterious purpose, never to return. There are also rumours of an ancient race that inhabited the caverns, but whether they are extinct or just hiding is a mystery. History The project was originally named the Mermaid Caves, but the few people who decided to actually finish it renamed it Aquatilis Caverna. The people who started it soon recruited more developers, and named themselves Metacore. Sadly, Metacore became defunct, and the project was thought to be doomed by many 'Metacorians'. There was one Metacorian still working on it, Liam, who released a public beta soon after Metacore's collapse. Unfortunately, a hard drive malfunction on Liam's computer caused him to lose the new Aquatilis Caverna files. However, the hard drive in question was later repaired, and the project was resumed with help from several members of the community. With the focus on bug fixes and the addition of a new intro screen and Cellular Automata, Version 2 of the room was completed and released by Liam on August 10, 2006 for the CCSF 2006. A new smaller, less resource-intensive version of the room was also released for the 2006 CCSF, the Aquatilis Pod. In September 2007, Moe, with permission from Liam, released a patch for the plant overpopulation and image issues. In December 2008, Liam released a pack which included the beta of the AC room 2, and beta scripts and images for several critters which were not included in the initial release of AC. For the CCSF 2010, Version 4 of AC was released, as well as a new version of AC room 2. Ecology Plants *Water Weedgrass *Water Lily *Multicoral *Bulb Plant Critters *Shrimp *Kyutai Whales *Jellyfish *Pest Jellyfish *Shellfish *Sherbert Glider *Lobster *Scuttlebug *Eel *Colony Fish Credits *Aquashee: Critter coding *Jennie: Critter coding *MKid112: Critter and plant coding, plant and critter imaging, room mapping *bobingabout: Plant coding *Kim (BloodLuvinGirl): Critter, plant, toy, and background imaging, concepts *nornagon: Room mapping, toy coding, project organizing, concepts *'Liam': Toy and plant coding, project organizing, ideas, release of beta and Version 2 *3kul: Concepts *Knux_Econa: Concepts, project organizer *Daan: Basic concepts at the start of the project, also the original website before the disbandment *Sent: Web Design, Site Graphics, Intro screen graphics, ideas *Nina: Original Mermaid Caves idea Download links *Aquatilis Caverna v4 Download *AC Room 2 Download Older Links *Version 4 *AC Room 2 (2010) *'Full download mirror, with all patches and Malkin's Installation FAQ' *Malkin's Installing Aquatilis Caverna FAQ (June 2008) *Version 2 download *Aquatilis Caverna Patch Website for toy images and catalogue files *Moe's Version 3.1 Plant Patch (beta) Category:Unofficial Metarooms Category:Websites